What Fellas?
by Frankie326
Summary: My entry for britishbitches smutvent calander. Sorry if you guys already read this. Edward has to punish Bella after she sings a naughty Christmas song. AH OCC BxE


**TWILIGHT SMUTTY ADVENT CALANDER:**

_**What Fellas? **_

_**Frankie326**_

**CATEGORY- **_**Dominant Edward**_

**POV- **_**Edward (Bella later)**_

**STORY TYPE- **_**All Human, OOC**_

**SUMMARY – **_**Edward must take action after Bella sings a naughty Christmas carol. For the Twilight Smutty Advent Calendar. AH/OCC/LEMON! (B/E)**_

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, maybe she will give it to me for Christmas… Wow, that's pretty unlikely, but hey, I like to dream big!**

* * *

EPOV

I sat up on the coach and clutched my stomach while groaning in pain.

Why am I on the coach? Oh, right. I am supposed to helping Bella put up Christmas decorations. Ugh. My stomach feels like it is going to fall out my butt. I can't do _any_ work today.

Why did I eat all of that turkey…and potatoes…and stuffing…and cranberry sauce…and pie? Thanksgiving was three weeks ago and I still feel like I am going to explode. I literally have eaten ten pounds of leftover desert. We really should have made sure everyone took the extras home. It was Bella and my first Thanksgiving together as a married couple. We were able to gather everyone from both of our families together to celebrate the day of thanks in our new home.

Bella _insisted_ that we host this year. I love having my family over, but it was completely chaotic. Between Alice and Jaspers three boys, Jake and Nessie's twins, to Rose and Emmett's little girl, and, well, Emmett, I felt like we were running a small nursery.

Nursery. I can't wait to be a dad. I want a little son with Bella's chocolate-brown hair and cute little nose paired with my green eyes and coordination. Or a daughter with Bella's brown orbs and my copper hair. I just want to be a dad.

Every time that we visit family, I see Emmett holding his daughter and I am jealous. I want that. The way he looks at her with such adoration in his eyes makes me wish that Bella could have kids.

When we were in college, Bella was in a car accident that crushed her pelvic bone and caused severe damage to Bella's ovaries. The doctors said we could never have kids. They said the chances of ectopic pregnancy and birth defects would be extremely high. Bella would have a horribly tough time getting pregnant. We have been trying every night, but it doesn't seem to work. We even went to numerous specialists to see if there was anything we could do.

As of right now, adoption seemed like the only way I could be a dad.

I was thrust out of my reverie when I heard the voice of angel.

No really. An _angel._

My beautiful Bella was singing Christmas carols.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me. I've been an awful good girl Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight" her smooth voice resonated over the halls of our apartment.

I followed the sound of her alluring voice into the family room where she was standing on a ladder next to our ten foot Christmas tree.

She must have heard me come in because she stopped singing turned around, causing her curls to sway around her pale heart-shaped face.

She smiled.

God, when that woman smiles, I swear, my heart stops beating. She is absolutely stunning.

"How was your nap, handsome" she asks while prancing over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I followed suit by enclosing her in a tight hug, holding her tight against my chest so I could breath in her fantastic scent. _Freesias_. My favorite.

"It was nice. Thanks for letting me sleep" I replied.

"No problem. I kept you up late last night, champ" she laughed.

Oh, she _definitely_ keep me up last night. God, the way that woman contorts her body. I was instantly more aroused. Hopefully she didn't notice.

"Hey there, little Eddie. We aren't done setting up the tree so stop pitching that tent" she giggled.

Okay. I guess she did notice. It's that little minx's fault anyway. She is just too sexy for her own good.

"Little? Really Bella? That hurts" I joked.

"Come on you big baby. Let's finish the tree and I will finish you" she said.

Oh, I _will_ come. I can promise you that woman.

Bella detangled herself from my arms and walked, no shimmed, over to the tree. When she got back to the ladder, she looked over her shoulder and winked. Winked! This woman would be the death of me.

I just stood there, mesmerized. How did I deserve such a fantastic woman in my life?

Soon, I realized Bella had continued singing.

"Santa baby, an out-of space convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, just hurry down the chimney tonight" Bella sang.

While singing the last section, Bella began to shimmy her petite behind back and forth, along with the beat, dropping down and then popping back up at the last second.

With that little dance move, I was thoroughly distracted. How could I possibly put up Christmas ornaments with Bella in those black tight yoga pants, see-through white tank with a red bra underneath? I licked my lips while Bella continued the show. As she bent over to pick up another ornament, I noticed a piece of red lacy fabric peeking out of her pants. That, paired with a sliver of her smooth back nearly sent me over the edge.

"Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed" she sang.

I growled.

Bella immediately stopped singing, and turned to look at me. He doe eyes were wide, and her mouth hung upon in a tiny "o".

"What did you say?" I snapped.

"B-baby it's, it's just a song. I didn't mean anything by it" she quivered.

"You know what? I think that I am going to punish you. No Santa this year, you have been one naughty girl" I snarled huskily.

I sauntered over to the ladder where Bella was breathing hard and trembling. Dirty girl was getting turned on, just like me. Very nice.

When I got to the ladder I spread my arms out, making room for her tiny body. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and threw her over my shoulder, causing her crotch to assault my face.

"Edward!" she screamed.

Immediately, I was hit by a musky scent. Her arousal.

I began to rub my nose up and down her inner thigh until I reached her center. She gasped when she felt my hot breath through her thin pants and barely-there lace panties.

"Please" she moaned.

Before long, I arrived at our bedroom, with Bella still wrapped around me. I couldn't wait for her to be wrapped around another part of my body…

No Edward! This is her punishment! Not your pleasure!

I walked over and tossed Bella onto the bed, causing her brown hair to cascade around her. _Beautiful_. Her small chest was heaving and her eyes were wide, anticipating my next move.

I crawled on top of her, crushing her soft, frail body into my rock solid one, meanwhile mashed my cold lips against her warm ones. I swear I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. When it was obvious that she was enjoying herself, I pulled away and smirked. She scowled while grabbing my shirt, attempting to make me kiss her again.

"I don't think so, love" I said while walking away from the bed. Bella began to sit up and come after me.

"You will lay back down if you know what's good for you" I snarled.

She obeyed, lying back down on the black and gold comforter. Quickly, I walked over to the closet and pulled out two ties.

"What are those fo-" Bella began, but I interrupted her.

"Do you want me to gag you?" I snapped.

She closed her eyes and moaned. Yes. _Yes_. Yes! I knew she would get off on this; Bella is such a kinky shit! Why does she hide her true desires? Every time we have had sex, it was slow and soft. But not tonight, oh no. Bella will be punished.

I stalked back over to the bed and grabbed Bella's left arm. I ran my tongue on the skin from her elbow to her wrist, biting down a little at the end. Then, I grabbed one of my ties and latched her arm to the bed post, placing a soft kiss over the tie on her wrist.

Bella was fighting back moans.

I quickly repeated the process with her right arm. I soon noticed that there was a little problem. Bella still had her shirt on.

"This needs to go", I said, tearing her tank top right down the middle. I smiled as her red lacy bra was exposed to me. Her full breasts were bursting out of the offending material.

She screamed.

Quickly I slid my hands up her stomach until I reached her bra. I leaned my head down and began to lick her mounds through the fabric. Those rosy buds hardened instantly. I definitely caught Bella off guard when I bit down.

I pulled away instantly. "Now Bella, we have already had this discussion. You have been a bad girl. You need to pay up", I spoke.

"Please", she begged.

"Please, what? What do you want?"

"You" she whimpered.

"Me? I don't understand. I think you need to be more specific."

"I-I want you to t-touch me", she stuttered.

"Where, Bella?"

"In my, my….uhh pussy", she cried.

I didn't waste any time as I hooked my fingers into the top of her yoga pants and yanked down. I situated myself between her creamy legs so I could make the most of my situation.

Instantly I grasped her thighs and pulled them apart, exposing her center. I brought my face closer and saw that she already had a wet spot in her red panties. I couldn't wait any longer so I wrapped my teeth around the crotch of her lacy underwear and slid them down her legs. When I got to her feet, I pulled the panties off and brought them to my nose.

"Mhm, Bella. You smell so fucking good. I can't wait to taste your juices as the squirt out of your dripping pussy".

She began to struggle against her restraints, her eyes closing and her fingers clenching.

"Bella, do you like when I talk dirty to you?"

She nodded her head quickly.

"Stop teasing, Edward!" she yelled.

With that, I proceeded to lick all the way up slit, making Bella buck her hips to get me to go deeper.

"Bella, you are fucking dripping!" I hummed against her lips. She apparently like this moaning, because I saw goosebumps appear all over her body.

Swiftly, I plunged three fingers into her waiting pussy. Bella's pale body began to shake underneath me as I thrust my fingers in and out. I curled them in and successful hit her g-spot. With my free hand, I reached up and pulled her bra down, exposing her breasts. I rolled her nipple in sync with my thrusting fingers. I could feel Bella's walls clench around my fingers, signaling how close she was so I pulled my fingers out. Before she could complain, I replaced them with my tongue.

She was so _warm._

With my now free hand I started stroking her clit in a figure eight. I quicken my tempo, making sure Bella was getting off. I knew she was about to climax, so I completely stopped.

Bella growled when I brought my fingers to my mouth and lick off her juices. "Yummy", I laughed.

"No release for you Bella, unless you help my little _situation_" I bargained.

She looked down and gasped when she saw my erect penis through my now tight trousers.

I reached for my ties that held my dear Bella to the bed. Making quick work of the knots, I freed Bella, knowing that her dainty little hands would be necessary to please me.

Bella rolled her wrists and brought them close to her chest to comfort them.

I jumped off the bed in fear. Shit! Did I hurt her?! This wasn't part of the plan.

"Bella, baby, are you alright", I crooned. God, if she was hurt, I could never forgive myself.

And then Bella did something I never would have expected. She laughed, throwing her back, exposing her velvety neck to me. Her chuckles expanded throughout her body, causing her perky breasts to bounce up and down.

"Gotcha!" she laughed.

Oh _hell_ no! Bella is so in for it now!

"Do you think you are _funny_, Bella? Because I can assure you that I do not find your shenanigans funny", I howled.

Bella's eyes widened.

"Get on your knees and fix what you started", I yelled. She just sat still, still shocked at my outburst.

"_Now_! Don't make me punish you!"

Bella quickly kneeled down in front of me, still trembling slightly. She reached for the top of my pants, unhooked the belt, and pulled them down. She gasped when she realized I wasn't wearing boxers. I smirked.

"Good. Now, you are going to take my engorged cock and wrap your plump lips around it. I want you to suck my dick until I come in your mouth and then you are going to lick up every last drop".

Her eyes glazed over with lust. I love that she loves my dirty mouth.

Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed my head, swirling the bit of precum that had leaked out all over mouth.

I through my head back in ecstasy as she began to bob her head up and down, sucking and biting all over my dick. Every once in a while she would glance up at me from under her long lashes, which added to my pleasure.

I weaved my hands in her soft hair and pushed her harder against my arousal. This made Bella moan, causing a vibrating sensation all over my cock. It was the last straw, as I came completely undone in Bella's mouth.

"Yummy", she laughed, mocking my earlier comment. Bella stood back up and wiped her mouth to catch the swimmers who leaked.

"Oh, you aren't done yet", I said roughly.

She laughed. "Oh really? What is left?"

"Put your hands on the dress and bend over. I want to see that glistening pussy of yours".

Bella followed my instructions and then peaked over her shoulder to see what I had planned next.

I walked up to her and proceeded to trace my hands all over her ample bottom. It was like a perfectly shaped apple, ripe for the biting. She moaned in pleasure.

I definitely surprised her when I pull my hand back and then slapped her right across the ass. Bella yelped.

Then, I grabbed Bella by the clasp of her bra and yanked hard. Its flimsy lace was no match for my muscles as it fell to the ground in little specks.

"I want your firm little ass to be the same color as your little nipples", I growled while spinning her nipple with my forefinger.

"No." she snapped.

"Excuse me? Are you disobeying?"

"Yah, so what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" she huffed, egging me on.

"This!" I screamed while smacking her ass again.

"What? I couldn't even feel anything!" she yelled.

I slapped her even harder. Again. And again. And again. Soon, I noticed that numerous red hand prints were forming all over her beautiful cheeks. I figured this was enough punishment; I needed to be inside her.

"Bella, I am going to slam my rock hard cock into your wet pussy and watch your tits bounce as I pound in again and again until your juices coat me", I panted huskily into her ear.

"Please Edward. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me!"

How could I resist? I placed my hand on Bella's lower back and shoved my erect dick into her tiny hole. She immediately thrust her hips back onto me. For every thrust, Bella followed suit.

I reached forward and snatched her breast in my hand and began to massage. With my other, I slid my hand down to where we were connected and pinched her clit.

I could tell Bella was reaching her peak when her eyes closed and she clenched her fists around the wood of the dresser.

"Bella", I commanded. "Open your eyes". She did, but they looked like they were going to roll back into her head. She was fucking so close.

"I want you to scream my name as you release. Milk my dick, baby" I groaned.

Seconds later, Bella screamed "Edward!" as her pussy constricted around my growing dick. Her juices spilled out and started to drip down her shaking legs.

I kept thrusting until I too met my release, uttering Bella's name in elation.

"Who is the only fella you want to kiss, Bella?"

"I know that you are the only daddy I want to fuck", she laughed, the gasped.

"Daddy?" I asked stunned.

"I found out this morning", she smiled wickedly, guiding my hand to her flat stomach. "I wanted to set up some extravagant scheme to surprise you, but I guess I got caught up in the moment".

"But I thought you couldn't have any kids, Bella".

"I guess Santa knew that I have been nothing but nice and told the big guy upstairs we needed a little one" she giggled.

"Bella, you should know that you have been far from nice Bella. I might just have to remind you!"

She blushed crimson.

Boy, do I love the holidays.

**AN: Sorry if you guys have already read this, I accidently posted it too early. **


End file.
